


Цена

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что Шерлок готов сделать для Лестрейда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa на сообществе sherlestrade

**17 июня 2006 года. 19:04:33**

Грега Лестрейда застрелили полчаса назад.  
Шерлок был в этом абсолютно уверен. Он довольно неплохо разбирался в анатомии, обладал приличными познаниями в медицине и имел хорошее зрение. С такими ранами, как у Лестрейда, не выживали в 98% случаев.  
Строго говоря, Шерлок не был виноват в случившемся. Подозреваемого в лучших традициях полицейских боевиков вывели из дома (Лестрейд как-то заставил Шерлока смотреть такой боевик, утверждая, что это классика в подобном жанре), подозреваемый каким-то образом вывернулся, выхватил у стоявшего рядом констебля оружие...  
Шерлок не стал бы утверждать, что Лестрейд шагнул вперед, чтобы защитить его - они и так находились на одной линии, а Лестрейд, при всех его недостатках, был крайне практичен. Так что правильно было бы сказать - Лестрейд не отошел с линии выстрела, хотя, как и Шерлок, прекрасно видел (в оставшуюся секунду), что оружие направлено в их сторону.  
Шерлок был иррационально благодарен Донован, что она не стала пытаться взять у него показания немедленно, а позволила ехать в машине скорой помощи вместе с Лестрейдом. Он действительно не понимал, почему она это сделала.  
В больнице Лестрейда тут же увезли в операционную, а Шерлока провели в комнату для ожидания. Шерлок ожидал, хотя точно знал, что операцию Лестрейд не переживет. А даже если попадет в те самые два процента, то, скорее всего, не переживет послеоперационный период.  
Лестрейд был мертв, даже если все еще дышал.  
Шерлоку это совершенно не нравилось.  
Только утром он проснулся на диване в квартире Лестрейда, не сумел отбиться от завтрака и выслушал очередную отповедь на тему "будь хорошим, вежливым, послушным Шерлоком и никто не будет мечтать выдрать тебя, и, что самое важное, не будет задавать вопросов, какого черта ты тут делаешь, ты понял меня, Шерлок?" Шерлок кивал, прекрасно зная, что не собирается быть ни хорошим, ни, упаси Боже, послушным, и зная, что Лестрейд тоже это знает.  
Еще он знал, что вечером снова будет тут - не потому, что ему так нравится общество Лестрейда (хотя из всех окружающих людей он раздражал Шерлока меньше всего, кроме того, он был умен до такой степени, что знал, когда надо позвать на помощь), а потому, что в квартире Шерлока до сих пор не выветрился резкий запах после одного крайне неудачного эксперимента. Запах мешал даже Шерлоку, и это говорило о многом.  
Теперь, судя по всему, он мог попасть в квартиру Лестрейда всего один раз - сразу после того, как к нему выйдет медсестра (или врач? кто в таких случаях выходил?) и скажет, что, к сожалению, врачи не в состоянии совершить невозможное. После этого Шерлок ушел бы из больницы, доехал до дома Лестрейда, открыл дверь позаимствованным у Лестрейда ключом (Лестрейд, зная, что Шерлок его... позаимствовал, не возражал, что в понимании Шерлока было тем же самым, как если бы он лично вручил ему ключ и написанное на гербовой бумаге приглашение приходить в любое время дня и ночи). Открыв дверь, он собрал бы свои разбросанные по всей квартире вещи и уехал домой. Или к Майкрофту. Или к мамуле. Куда угодно.  
Ключ он оставил бы в коридоре, чтобы его забрали родственники Лестрейда (родители, живут в Сассексе в собственном доме, Лестрейд хотел после отставки уехать туда, и брат, в данный момент в Париже). Без Лестрейда Шерлока в его квартире не интересовало ничего.

 **17 июня 2006 года. 19:05:49**

Это был другой врач и он шел не к нему.  
Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что, оказывается, задерживал дыхание все время, понадобившееся интерну (семья эмигрировала из Кении больше десяти лет назад, проблемы с подругой... нет, с парнем), чтобы пройти по коридору. Более того, у него начали трястись руки - очевидный признак... низкого давления? Голода? От чего начинался тремор? Психосоматика... Чушь. Он откинулся на спинку не слишком удобного стула, ударившись головой о стену.  
Думай логично, приказал он себе. Сколько может длиться такая операция, прежде чем врачи поймут, что занимаются бесмысленным делом? Даже с учетом того, что полицейского они, из извращенного чувства коллегиальности, будут спасать чуть дольше, чем любого другого? Шерлок должен был бы помнить, совершенно точно, но вместо того, чтобы дать нужную информацию, мозг подсовывал ему одну сцену с участием Лестрейда за другой. Oн сам не знал, что, оказывается, настолько хорошо запомнил Лестрейда, пытающегося испечь блинчики (первые три пригорели, потом они поняли, что делали не так), Лестрейда, ведущего машину (особенно его руки), Лестрейда, сонно выгоняющего Шерлока из ванной ("перестань наводить красоту, Шерлок, мне надо на работу").  
Руки так и продолжали трястись. Шерлок зажал их между колен, чтобы не думать сейчас хотя бы об этом.

 **17 июня 2006 года. 19:25:24**

Эта медсестра шла определенно к нему.

 **17 июня 2006 года. 19:27:24**

\- Иногда нам везет, мистер... Холмс? Иначе, чем очень большим везением это не объяснить, но это между нами. Или ему черт люльку качал. Вы в порядке, мистер Холмс? Точно? Может быть, принести вам воды? Сегодня вы не можете посетить мистера Лестрейда, но завтра наверняка. Вы же его... А вы ему кто?

 **17 июня 2006 года. 20:27:24**

Вещи из квартиры Шерлок забрал, но ключ оставил себе. После того, как родственники Лестрейда уедут, он принесет все обратно.  
Всю дорогу до дома Майкрофта Шерлок улыбался, как полный идиот, но у него даже не было сил на это злиться.

 **24 июня 2006 года. 10:14:18**

\- Я и не думал, что ты придешь так скоро.  
\- Как ты наверняка понимаешь, Лестрейд, я не мог приходить к твоему бессознательному телу, поскольку не являюсь ни твоим родственником, ни официальным партнером, ни даже признанным обществом другом. Мне пришлось дождаться, пока ты придешь в себя.  
Шерлока всегда раздражала эта спокойная полуулыбка Лестрейда, особенно если учесть тот факт, что он использовал ее только для него. Но сегодня он был в настроении прощать все, что угодно.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел, - Лестрейд похлопал его по ноге и Шерлок чуть не пересел с его кровати на стул. - Ты даже принес... мандарины?  
\- Не волнуйся, я купил их в магазине рядом с больницей и ничего не успел с ними сделать.  
У Лестрейда совершенно точно смеялись глаза, хотя тон был серьезным.  
\- Тогда я съем их спокойно.  
Шерлок отвел взгляд от его губ и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от желания взять Лестрейда за руку, оглядел палату.  
\- Где твой сосед?  
\- На процедурах, - Лестрейд вздохнул. - Тут, конечно, хорошо обо мне заботятся, но как же скучно! Скорей бы меня выписали.  
\- Ты все равно не сможешь сразу вернуться к работе.  
\- Да, но я смогу помыться в своей ванной. Это многое значит для мужчины, Шерлок - собственная ванная комната.  
\- И отсутствие соседа, оставного военного, который все время говорит тебе, что твоей самой большой ошибкой в жизни было поступление в Хендон, а не в какую-нибудь военную академию?  
Лестрейд застонал:  
\- А еще он говорит о величии империи.  
\- Прими мои соболезнования, - Шерлок подумал и неуверенно спросил, - Разве мужчины в твоем возрасте не должны с тоской вспоминать о старых добрых временах?  
Лестрейд смеялся, пока не начал задыхаться. Шерлок терпеливо ждал, пока тот откашляется и успокоится.  
\- Когда выйду отсюда, пойду в кино, - сказал он, отдышавшись. - Все равно на какой фильм. Не поверишь - как пришел в себя, все думал - к черту, пока на больничном, буду жить, как нормальный человек. Пойду в кино, в кафе, в парк, буду дома лежать на кровати и читать книги. Пойдешь со мной?  
Шерлоку показалось, что все вокруг него на секунду замерло.  
Не ходи.  
\- Нет, - сказал он равнодушно. - Сомневаюсь, что мне бы понравился фильм, на который ты бы меня потащил.  
Лестрейд улыбнулся и снова похлопал его по ноге. Шерлок подтащил поближе стул и пересел.  
\- Как у тебя квартира, все еще благоухает?  
\- Немного. Я живу у Майкрофта.  
Опасный момент миновал и Шерлок перевел дух.

 **24 августа 2006 года. 18:44:21**

\- Как кино, Лестрейд?  
\- Какое?.. Шерлок! Черт тебя побери, ты меня чуть до инфаркта не довел.  
Лестрейд, как обычно, преувеличивал - в конце концов, он сам написал ему и попросил прийти и Шерлок предупредил, что не сможет появиться раньше половины седьмого. Так что его должны были ожидать уже четырнадцать минут. Так что он не стал ничего отвечать, просто стоял, выжидающе глядя на Лестрейда.  
Тот выглядел не так плохо для человека, которого три месяца назад почти убили. Немного бледный, похудевший, в волосах чуть-чуть больше седины, но глаза все такие же - живые и улыбающиеся.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, увидев его глаза.  
\- Садись, - Лестрейд кивнул на стул напротив своего стола. - Только дверь за собой закрой. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на кое-что.  
Шерлок взял протянутую папку, оценил аккуратную прическу, новую рубашку и тщательно обработанные ногти, и спросил:  
\- И кто она?  
На этот раз Лестрейд не стал вздрагивать или удивляться, просто ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
\- Ее зовут Диана. Я с нейпознакомился в кино, куда ты, между прочим, пойти не захотел.  
\- Значит, тебе повезло, что меня там не было, - огрызнулся Шерлок. - Поздравляю.  
\- Да ни с чем мне не повезло, уймись. Она приятная девушка, мы просто выпили по чашке кофе. Мне после возвращения из больницы просто хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, а ты все время был занят. Раньше хотя бы раз в неделю приходил.  
\- Я был занят.  
\- Ну я и говорю.  
Они замолчали. Лестрейд что-то печатал, время от времени сверяясь со своей записной книжкой (Шерлок никогда не понимал, как тому удается разбирать собственный почерк), Шерлок пролистывал папку с делом - наверное, впервые без особого интереса. Он не видел Лестрейда два месяца, с того самого дня, как вышел из его палаты.  
Там ему, совершенно неожиданно, стало страшно.  
В тот момент, когда Лестрейд пригласил Шерлока в кино, Шерлок услышал голос - и он принадлежал не ему. Но - Шерлок был уверен - он уже слышал его, и от этого голоса у него по всему телу побежали мурашки, а волоски на руках поднялись дыбом. Лестрейд ничего не заметил, но этого Шерлок и не ожидал.  
Самым странным было то, что Шерлок и не подумал ослушаться этого голоса.  
Он глянул на Лестрейда. Собственно, почему он тогда не пошел? Из-за слуховой галлюцинации, возникшей, скорее всего, после перенесенного стресса? Ничего не случилось бы, если...  
\- Лестрейд, я слышал, что рядом смоим домом есть кинотеатр, - начал он.  
\- И там творится что-то подозрительное? - подозрительно перебил его Лестрейд.  
\- Нет, я думал, мы могли бы сходить туда вместе.  
Лестрейд закашлялся. Само по себе это не было чем-то особенным, но кашель был... слишком сильным. Шерлок подскочил со стула и похлопал его по спине.  
\- Спасибо. Не в то горло попало, наверное, что-нибудь. Давай сходим, - Лестрейд говорил спокойно, но смотрел на Шерлока удивленно.  
\- Завтра?  
\- Если хочешь.

 **25 августа 2006 года. 18:44:21**

Выходящего из кинотеатра Лестрейда чуть не сбила машина.

 **1 сентября 2006 года. 10:11:18**

Лестрейда, согласившегося провести вечер у Шерлока дома - провести вечер с ним - чуть не ограбили.

 **18 сентября 2006 года. 21:56:00**

Лестрейда, идущего с Шерлоком и взявшего его за руку, чуть не избили.

 **12 октября 2006 года. 18:35:16**

Лестрейда, приобнявшего Шерлока у себя в кабинете, заметил непонятно зачем проходивший мимо суперинтендант.

 **12 октября 2006 года. 22:06:47**

Шерлок расхаживал по кухне в собственной квартире (два шага туда, два обратно) и думал.  
Разумеется, то, что произошло, ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать качественным экспериментом. Четыре случая из... сколько раз он ходил куда-то с Лестрейдом, сколько раз прикасался к нему? За последний год - бесчисленное количество раз. Но голос, предупреждавший его, появился совсем недавно.  
Точнее, после того, как Лестрейда ранили.  
Шерлок вспомнил свое ожидание в пустой комнате и eго передернуло. Будь на месте Лестрейда кто-то другой, он бы попробовал еще раз, и еще, и еще, довел бы эксперимент до завершения (что будет, если поцеловать его, причем в месте, где в принципе невозможно попасть в связанные с другими людьми неприятности... Например, в постели?). Но это был Лестрейд.И когда Шерлок приходил к нему домой по делу, когда ночевал из-за очередного не слишком приятного запаха или разбитого окна в своей квартире, когда Шерлок прикасался к нему просто так - голос молчал и не предупреждал ни о чем. Шерлок мог быть рядом с ним, разговаривать о работе (и разве не это было главным?) и знать, что ему больше не придется сидеть в больнице, ожидая, пока к нему подойдет врач или медсестра.  
Он принял решение.

 **13 октября 2006 года. 20:00:00**

Шерлок вернул позаимствованный ключ Лестрейду.  
Лестрейд открыл рот, закрыл рот, моргнул и выглядел при этом довольно глупо.  
\- Почему? - спросил он наконец.  
\- Не вижу смысла держать его у себя.  
\- Как скажешь.

 **12 декабря 2006 года.**

Лестрейд пригласил Диану из кинотеатра на свидание - на настоящее свидание, до этого они просто иногда встречались и пили вместе чай или кофе.  
Шерлок, узнав об этом, не разговаривал с Лестрейдом месяц .

 **7 сентября 2007 года.**

Грег Лестрейд женился на Диане Уайт.  
Шерлок не пришел на свадьбу, хотя его приглашали. Вместо этого он уехал в Брюссель расследовать дело о пропавшей наследнице, которая, как оказалось, вовсе не пропала.  
После возвращения Шерлок всерьез занялся частной практикой.

 **25 ноября 2010 года.**

\- Твой сержант спит с твоим криминалистом.  
\- Доброе утро, Шерлок, позволь напомнить тебе, что ни один из них не является моей личной собственностью, и их отношения я изо всех сил стараюсь не замечать. И тебе советую.  
Лестрейд выглядел нелепо в синем защитном комбинезоне. Его обычные рубашки, пусть из средней ценовой категории, шли ему, по мнению Шерлока, гораздо больше. Лестрейд выглядел в них... уютно (Шерлок не любил это слово, но оно лучше всего описывало Лестрейда в одной из его клетчатых рубашек). Его жена иногда пыталась привить супругу более утонченный вкус, покупая одежду получше (Шерлок, скрепя сердце, был вынужден признать, что Лестрейду действительно идет то, что выбирает она). Лестрейд кивал, соглашаясь, что в этом костюме или этой рубашке он смотрится как приличный инспектор, надевал костюм или рубашку несколько раз, после чего незаметно переползал в свои обычные вещи. Галстуки он просто терял. А ботинки он и так покупал дорогие с самого начала.  
Единственное, что он носил с удовольствием - крайне дорогое пальто, купленное его женой на распродаже и подаренное ему на день рождения.  
Шерлок, впервые увидев его в нем, сказал, что Лестрейду оно идет.  
Сейчас пальто (и пиджак) лежали, скорее всего, в машине, а Лестрейд с нехорошей улыбкой протягивал Шерлоку такое же синее убожество, в которое был одет сам (без всякого сомнения считая, что разделенное на двоих страдание становистя вдвое легче). Шерлок прожигал его взглядом, Лестрейд смотрел на него глазами человека, постигшего дзен. Ходящие мимо констебли и криминалисты, взглянув на них, проходили мимо очень быстро.  
В конце концов Шерлок выхватил из рук Лестрейда защитный комбинезон и принялся переодеваться. Если Лестрейд настаивал на соблюдении правил, значит, еще не слишком отчаялся.  
Впрочем, Шерлок не возражал. Отчаявшийся Лестрейд был сговорчивее и охотнее закрывал глаза на мелкие ("мелкие, Шерлок!") нарушения правил. Но они не виделись уже полтора месяца и Шерлок был вынужден признать, что ему не хватало Лестрейда - пусть их общение не приносило больше такого удовольствия, как четыре года назад. Лестрейд был теперь семейным человеком и не слишком охотно срывался с места, чтобы бегать с Шерлоком по крышам или подворотням. А ночевки у него были... не невозможны, но Шерлок, один раз попытавшись переночевать в одной квартире с Дианой, твердо решил, что лучше пойдет жить к Майкрофту.  
Шерлоку было, пожалуй, тоскливо.  
Если бы он тогда не ограничил сознательно любой неформальный контакт с Лестрейдом! Кто знает, что случилось бы. В последнее время Шерлок все чаще представлял это "что".  
Он шел за Лестрейдом по лестнице на чердак (иногда преступники были так любезны и обставляли все красиво, с изяществом - Шерлок, услышав о трупе на чердаке, куда нельзя попасть, был в восторге), смотрел на зад инспектора (комбинезон скрывал многое, но не все) и думал, что можно попробовать изменить отношение Лестрейда к себе. Вернее, отношение Лестрейда к институту брака. Eго отношение к Шерлоку за прошедшее время не изменилось ни на йоту.  
Именно в этот момент Лестрейд оступился и чуть не налетел виском на торчащий из стены гвоздь.  
Шерлок сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не было видно, как они трясутся.

 **21 января 2011 года. 19:30:17**

Шерлок аккуратно раскладывал вещи по местам (или, по крайней мере, бросал вещи туда, где их потом можно будет быстро найти). Миссис Хадсон на первом этаже о чем-то говорила, обращаясь, кажется, к нему, на улице ходили люди, ездили машины, звякали колокольчики на входных дверях магазинов и кафе (Шерлоку еще предстояло выучить обычный ритм для этой улицы), по лестнице поднимался Лестрейд... Шерлок замер с подушкой в руках.  
\- Удивительно, что ты так долго прожил в своей прежней квартире, прежде чем тебя выкинули оттуда.  
\- Добрый день, инспектор, удивительно, что вы так долго прожили со своей женой, прежде чем вас выкинули из дома, - Шерлок обернулся к нему - так и есть. - Ночевали у Салли, судя по состоянию вашей одежды? Как нехорошо, Лестрейд, могут пойти слухи.  
\- Шерлок, не лезь в мою личную жизнь, - мирно попросил Лестрейд. - Я пришел тебя проведать.  
\- Меня или миссис Хадсон?  
\- Ну, мне же надо было узнать, перед кем в ближайшие пару лет мне придется тебя покрывать, если ты притащишь домой какую-нибудь не принадлежащую тебе часть тела. Миссис Хадсон назвала тебя милым мальчиком, она случайно не употребляет... ничего такого?  
\- Только успокаивающие травы от болей в бедре, - рассеянно ответил Шерлок, примеряя подушку к дивану - не то, к одному креслу - то же не совсем правильно, к другому креслу... Вот! - Ничего, что заинтересует тебя или отделение по борьбе с наркотиками. Она, Лестрейд, крайне проницательная женщина.  
\- Это ты так намекаешь, что на самом деле милый мальчик, просто я не вижу? - Лестрейд ухмылялся той самой ухмылкой, приводившей Шерлока в бешенство.  
\- Ты многого не видишь.  
Например, что жена, перед тем, как выгнать его, изменила ему (и выгнала именно поэтому - когда инспектор полиции, придя домой, не обратил никакого внимания на то, что она только что пришла домой, пахнущая чужим мужским парфюмом, и сказала, что встретилась с хорошим другом. Шерлок присутствовал при этой сцене и ему было неловко - за Диану. Лестрейд, на автопилоте поцеловавший жену в щеку и уснувший за столом в кухне, ничего не заметил. Шерлок сбежал, как только довел его до дивана и стянул с него ботинки.)  
Лестрейд не обратил на слова Шерлока никакого внимания (но Шерлок, надо признать, и не старался его обидеть). Он оглядывал гостиную и был, совершенно очевидно, доволен.  
\- Ты можешь это оплатить?  
\- Я ищу соседа, - Шерлок ножом приколол неотвеченные письма к каминной полке - не потеряются.  
\- Хорошо.  
На секунду они опять застыли в одном из тех моментов, которые могли бы что-то изменить. Лестрейд, которому в настоящее время негде было жить, был бы для Шерлока идеальным соседом - он давно знал его, хорошо к нему относился, не слишком возмущался из-за его привычек...  
Но Шерлок слишком хорошо знал, что случается, когда он пытается стать Лестрейду ближе.  
\- Я думаю дать объявление у меня на сайте, - сказал он и с облегчением понял, что мир снова двинулся - пусть и не в ту сторону, куда хотелось бы Шерлоку, но не к больничной палате для Лестрейда.

 **16 июня 2012 года. 09:07:00**

Просто удивительно, о чем вспоминаешь, стоя на крыше шестиэтажного здания и собираясь шагнуть вниз.  
Знакомство с Джоном оказалось настоящим подарком. В первые несколько недель Шерлок все время ожидал услышать тот же голос, наткнуться на тот же запрет, что и в случае с Лестрейдом. Но, что бы он ни делал, как далеко бы ни заходил, как ни привязывался бы (Шерлок не любил это слово, но никакое другое тут не подходило, увы) - из пустоты за его левым плечом всегда было слышно только благословенное молчание.  
Шерлок все больше полагался на Джона (и миссис Хадсон), все больше увязал в том, что все остальные люди считали дружбой.  
Единственное, что ему не нравилось - Лестрейд, как и многие другие, считал их с Джоном "парой" и был этим, кажется, доволен. Но это Шерлок мог пережить.  
Просто удивительно, о чем вспоминаешь, стоя на крыше шестиэтажного здания, собираясь шагнуть вниз и понимая, что твой план не сработает.  
Вниз Шерлок полетел с открытыми глазами.

 **16 июня 2012 года. 09:07:01**

\- Доброе утро, мистер Холмс. Хотя в прошлый раз вы просили называть вас Шерлоком.  
Шерлок понятия не имел, как происходит окончательная смерть - у него не было достаточного опыта (передозировка в юности не считалась; в тот раз Лестрейд помешал погрузиться в то, что в литературе называлось "блаженное небытие"). Он полагал, что разобьется об асфальт и примерно знал, от чего наступит смерть.  
Он не ожидал услышать знакомый голос.  
\- Доброе утро, не имею чести вас знать, - мамуля учила его, что всегда нужно быть вежливым. Наверное, она порадовалась бы, узнай, что Шерлок даже за несколько секунд до смерти помнит о хороших манерах и, что еще важнее, соблюдает их.  
\- Знаешь, Шерлок, знаешь. Ты так трогательно умолял меня тогда спасти Лестрейда.  
Шерлок оглянулся - просто удивительно, что он еще мог оглядываться, хотя, по всем законам, должен был уже лежать на асфальте. Справа от него стоял человек. Сам Шерлок тоже стоял.  
"Возможно, я уже разбился", - пришел к единственному логичному выводу Шерлок.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответили ему. - То есть, ты должен был разбиться, но я решил тебе помочь.  
Человек чем-то походил на Мориарти - выражением глаз, улыбкой, манерой поворачивать голову, но, если бы кто-нибудь поставил их двоих рядом, стало бы ясно: Мориарти, в лучшем случае, его не очень удачная копия, не слишком умелый ученик, подражающий учителю.  
\- В самом деле, - человек вздохнул. - Я должен сказать, что крайне разочарован им. Я рассчитывал, что он станет кем-то действительно великим, начнет помогать мне, а не играть в свои игрушки. Криминал, терроризм... Поначалу в нем был настоящий размах, знаешь, Шерлок? А потом он встретил тебя и нарушил договоренность. И сейчас я получил его по крайней мере на сорок лет раньше, чем ожидал. Зачем он мне такой... недоделанный? Но у меня еще есть ты, - тут он улыбнулся.  
\- Я предлагаю вам перестать говорить загадками, - Шерлок не любил чего-то не понимать, а сейчас он не понимал вообще ничего.  
\- Хорошо. Итак, - человек посмотрел на часы, - наша с тобой история, Шерлок, началась 17 июня 2006 года, примерно в 18:30. То есть, тогда мы еще не встретились, но именно в этот момент твоего драгоценного Лестрейда убили. Ты был прав, его действительно убили - ну не считать же те жалких два процента выживших, в которые он теоеретически мог попасть? Благодаря крайне удачному стечению обстоятельств - кстати, я тут ни при чем - тебе позволили поехать с ним в больницу, и ты всю дорогу держал его за руку. В 19 часов, 25 минут и 24 секунды ты увидел, как к тебе идет медсестра.Судя по ее лицу и по тому, как она старалась не смотреть на тебя, новости у нее были плохие и ты подумал... что?  
\- Что я сделаю все, что угодно, лишь бы он был жив, - медленно сказал Шерлок. Он вспомнил. Было просто удивительно, как он мог забыть.  
\- Совершенно верно. Смотри, я покажу тебе.  
Шерлок-в-воздухе увидел, как к Шерлоку-в-больнице человек положил руки на плечи, расспрашивая, действительно ли он готов пойти на все? Хотя идти никуда не нужно. О нет, и подписи тоже не нужно, в конце концов, с ним не шутят. Шерлок помнил, что в своем отчаянии не задавался вопросом, откуда взялся этот мужчина, видя, что его человеческий облик - всего лишь ловко надетый карнавальный костюм. Он помнил, что мысль о жизни без Лестрейда пугала его больше, чем перспектива потом, когда-нибудь, оказаться в крайне неприятном месте, в которое он, к тому же, не верил.  
Разумеется, он согласился. И на это, и на дополнительное условие - никаких близких отношений с Лестрейдом, на этом тот мужчина настаивал особо, утверждая, что нужно, в качестве жеста доброй воли, отказаться от чего-то по-настоящему ценного, а что ценнее у Шерлока было? Разум? Возможность видеть и понимать? Но кому он нужен без этого? Нет, нет, отношения с Лестрейдом подходят идеально. Вы действительно согласны, мистер Холмс? Называть вас Шерлок? Ну разумеется. Мы же теперь друзья, правда, Шерлок?  
\- И теперь вы пришли забрать долг? - догадался Шерлок.  
\- Вовсе нет. Как я уже сказал, я пришел оказать тебе услугу. Потерять сразу двух потенциальных помошников в один день - как-то слишком, ты не находишь? Я даю тебе еще один шанс стать кем-нибудь действительно великим.  
Шерлок моргнул.

 **16 июня 2012 года. 09:09:01**

\- Как вы, мистер Холмс? - прошипел знакомый голос. А, один из его бездомных помошников.  
Шерлок открыл один глаз. Он лежал на асфальте, в крови, но был просто восхитительно жив.  
\- На каталку его! - громко сказал знакомый врач Шерлока и шепотом добавил, - я думал, ничего не получится. Но вам, Шерлок, похоже, черт люльку качал.  
"Если бы вы только знали", хотел сказать Шерлок. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и притворился трупом (особенно притворяться не пришлось). Он понятия не имел, что именно только что произошло (скорее всего, галлюцинация, вызванная... чем угодно, слишком много возможностей). Главным было, что он жив, а Мориарти - нет, что он спас своих друзей, а Мориарти умер, что он может уничтожить сеть Мориарти и вернуться домой.  
И ради этого Шерлок был готов заключить сделку с самим дьяволом.  
Еще одну.

 **16 июня 2014 года. 18:00:05**

\- С детства, наверное, идиотом был, идиотом и помрешь, - Лестрейд ругался, то обнимая Шерлока, то отстраняя его от себя, то принимаясь ощупывать, будто убеждаясь, что Шерлок действительно тут, то снова прижимая его к себе.  
Шерлок молчал, позволяя Лестрейду успокоиться и убедиться, что да, перед ним стоит вернувшийся детектив-консультант. Иногда он приобнимал Лестрейда в ответ, кивал на очередное уверение, что Шерлок везучий сукин сын, и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Он был рад снова оказаться дома.  
Вернее, он стоял в квартире, которую Лестрейд снимал после развода - в маленькой, не слишком уютной, пропахнувшей горелыми сосисками (Лестрейд совершенно о них позабыл, увидев перед собой Шерлока) - и чувствовал, что наконец-то вернулся домой. Наверное, все дело было в том, как именно Лестрейд смотрел на него.  
\- Ты насовсем?  
\- Разумеется.  
Лестрейд засмеялся и снова обнял Шерлока.  
Тот прислушивался к пустоте позади себя. Не было не покашливаний, ни советов, а тишина казалась... подбадривающей? Шерлок, пробуя, положил руку Лестрейду на плечо, посмотрел ему в глаза. Нужно было наклониться к его губам и наконец-то попробовать их на вкус.  
\- Тебе решать, - сказали ему откуда-то сзади. - Я, в принципе, согласен пойти на небольшую уступку, если ты потом поможешь мне.  
Шерлок кивнул и прижался к Лестрейду.  
\- Так и запишем, - отметил повеселевший голос и исчез.  
После этого Шерлок забыл о нем. На самом деле, он забыл обо всем, потому что Лестрейд сказал, как сильно он этого хотел, и если бы Шерлок тогда не оттолкнул его, хотя он должен был все-таки побороться за него, но тут Шерлок возразил, что он, как Лестрейд справедливо отметил, тоже вел себя довольно глупо…  
После этого они продолжили дискуссию в более удобной обстановке.

 **18 августа 2014 года. 11:24:18**

Единственное, что портило ему настроение - необходимость оказывать какую-то услугу тому... про себя Шерлок так и называл его "Тот Человек". Придумывать какое-то имя или использовать одно из множества собранных человечеством не хотелось. В остальном Шерлок был всем доволен.  
Джон простил его. С Майкрофтом у них наладились отношения (и они снова принялись тихо кричать друг на друга, что, по сравнению с прошлой тщательной вежливостью, было сущим облегчением). Миссис Хадсон, испортив ему слезами рубашку, стукнула его кулачком по спине и сказала, что, раз Шерлок так похудел, она в порядке исключения побудет его домоправительницей и будет готовить ему приличную английскую еду (что означало кормление как на убой, насколько знал ee Шерлок).  
Лестрейд был с ним. Шерлок, думая об этом, переставал использовать слова и обходился образами, запахами, воспоминаниями о тактильных ощущениях и эмоциях, которые испытывал впервые. Было важно не думать про Лестрейда на людях (могло получиться крайне неудобно), было важно говорить Лестрейду о том, что именно он о нем думает (его это радовало) и, в сущности, Шерлоку было совершенно безразлично, что он ведет себя, как влюбленный школьник.  
Шерлок уже два месяца работал над возвращением своей частной практики. Конечно, к нему приходили любопытные, желающие только посмотреть на того самого Холмса (и очень быстро уходили), приходили люди с делами, недостойными его (она хотела, что он нашел собаку! Собаку! Кролик Бубенчик был и то интереснее), приходили психопаты, уверенные, чтобы Шерлок выжил с помощью нечистой силы и требующие, чтобы он немедленно в этом покаялся (они и понятия не имели...).  
Но он понимал, что сразу ничего не делается, а Мориарти в свое время как следует поработал над тем, чтобы Шерлок остался у всех в памяти как "тот чокнутый фрик".  
На исходе второго месяца пришел Лестрейд.  
\- Очень похоже на заказное убийство, - сказал он, протягивая Шерлоку папку. - Ты же, пока был в бегах, довольно близко познакомился с киллерами, причем с самыми лучшими? Так что Ярд согласен взять тебя, как официального консультанта - наконец-то мне не надо будет голову ломать, как оформить тебя в отчетах!  
\- Да, да, - Шерлок вцепился в первое свое за два месяца настоящее дело. - Уходи пока, Лестрейд, я буду занят. Возвращайся где-то через час.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - Лестрейд ушел, поцеловав его на прощание - но это Шерлок почти не заметил, он был занят.  
И сразу после его ухода, как только закрылась дверь, пришел Тот Человек.  
\- Очень перспективный мой подопечный, - сказал он, глянув на папку.  
\- Я так и думал, - отозвался Шерлок. От папки с документами шел тот же... запах, еле заметный, но очень узнаваемый, как шел ото всех дел, связанных с Мориарти. - Чаю?  
\- Не откажусь.  
Шерлок понятия не имел, мог бы кто-нибудь кроме него увидеть его посетителя, и если нет, то как он будет смотреться, предлагая вторую чашку воздуху. Но что могло лучше помочь собраться с мыслями, чем приготовление чая - англичанин он, в конце концов, или нет?  
Чай был выпит в полном молчании. Шерлок пытался разглядеть сидящего перед ним человека, но, так же, как и когда-то Ту Женщину, он не видел ничего. Перед ним с таким же успехом мог сидеть пустой лист бумаги.  
\- Увы, нам надо вернуться к делам, - наконец произнес Тот Человек. - Как я уже сказал, я крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы главное действующее лицо в этом деле продолжило пребывать на свободе. Тебе даже не придется особенно напрягаться, Шерлок - найти его почти невозможно, и Лестрейд это знает.  
\- А если я его найду, - Шерлок знал, что он мог это сделать, - Лестрейда собьет машина?  
\- Нет, что ты, - мягко улыбнулся Тот Человек. - Я просто сделаю все это, - он обвел рукой комнату, где на столе стояла чашка Джона и печенья миссис Хадсон, где лежала книга, которую читал Лестрейд и висел его пиджак, - не-бывшим. Поверь мне. Я могу.  
\- Я верю, - прошептал Шерлок. У него пересохло во рту. - Он не стоит всего этого.  
\- Умница, - улыбнулся тот человек (Мориарти душу бы продал, чтобы уметь улыбаться так) и пропал.

 **28 августа 2014 года. 18:44:26**

\- Убийца - Пол Дэвидсон. Ты найдешь его тут...  
Шерлока передернуло. В комнате не могло похолодать - Лестрейд и Донован ничего не заметили, наоборот, так и продолжали обмахиваться документами, жалуясь на жару.  
\- Один раз поддаться шантажу - всю жизнь будешь уязвим, так, Лестрейд?  
\- Ну да, - озадаченно отозвался Лестрейд.  
Шерлок не мог насмотреться на него.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он не успел сказать что-нибудь еще.

 **16 июня 2012 года. 09:07:00**

Просто удивительно, о чем вспоминаешь, снова стоя на крыше шестиэтажного здания, снова собираясь шагнуть вниз и понимая, что на этот твой план по-прежнему не сработает. Только в этот раз тебя никто не подхватит.  
Сзади за левым плечом было пусто - окончательно, безнадежно пусто. Тот человек не соврал, все, что случилось с Шерлоком за послдение два года и два месяца, стало не-бывшим, без возможности повториться снова.  
Майкрофт будет думать, что виноват в его смерти.  
Джон будет думать, что Шерлок бросил его.  
Миссис Хадсон будет продолжать плакать.  
Лестрейд будет винить себя до конца своих дней.  
У Шерлока не будет перепалок с Майкрофтом, разговоров с Джоном, чая с миссис Хадсон и поцелуев с Лестрейдом.  
У него не будет ничего.  
Но альтернатива этому его совершенно не устраивала.  
Вниз Шерлок полетел с открытыми глазами. И с улыбкой.

 **17 июня 2006 года. 19:04:33**

Грега Лестрейда застрелили полчаса назад.  
И на этот раз он так и останется мертвым.  
Шерлок был в этом абсолютно уверен, как и в том, что виноват во всем только он один. Он понятия не имел, почему снова оказался в той больнице, где все началось - снова оказаться на крыше Бартса было логично, но это... Электронные часы на стене издевательски отсчитывали секунды, насмешливо мигая на Шерлока датой.  
У Шерлока не было никакой возможности повлиять на события. Он мог только ждать, пока к нему пойдет медсестра.  
Наверное, ад выглядел именно так.

 **17 июня 2006 года. 19:25:24**

\- Мистер Холмс? Пока мистер Лестрейд жив, но состояние тяжелое. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Но ему и так повезло - вы знаете, что с такими ранениями выживают всего два процента пациентов? Надежда есть. С вами все в порядке? Принести вам воды?

 **20 июня 2006 года. 11:34:26**

Ему разрешили посидеть с Лестрейдом. Тот уже пришел в себя, но был крайне слаб и все время спал. Опасность, по словам врачей, еще не миновала, но прогноз был хорошим.  
Шерлок не понимал, как такое могло произойти. На этот раз он не заключал никаких сделок, в этом он был уверен.  
Лестрейд дышал тихо - монитор над его головой попискивал громче. Шерлок скорчился на неудобном больничном стуле. Он хотел бы сесть к Лестрейду на кровать, но не решался. Время от времени он прикасался к его руке, проверяя, не слишком ли она горячая, не поднимается ли у Лестрейда температура - больше он ничем не мог помочь.  
Пока все шло хорошо.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, пропуская пожилую медсестру. Она приходила уже пару раз, проверяя показания мониторов. Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы читать ее.  
\- Устал, Шерлок?  
Шерлок вздрогнул, когда теплая рука погладила его по голове.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я много больных видела, - сказала медсестра. - Он поправится, не волнуйся.  
\- Это я виноват, что ему так плохо, - Шерлок сам не понимал, почему сказал это вслух.  
\- Ты дважды спрыгнул с крыши ради него, разве можно требовать от тебя большего?  
Шерлок застыл. Медсестра зашла ему за спину, куда-то за правое плечо и принялась разминать ему шею.  
\- На такое пойдет не каждый, Шерлок. Не думай ни о чем, все будет хорошо. И без всяких договоренностей. Каждый получает второй шанс. Запомни совершенные тобой ошибки и постарайся не совершить их еще раз. Считай это подарком.  
Шерлок уснул, когда она легко погладила его по затылку.

 **24 июня 2006 года. 10:14:18**

\- Я и не думал, что ты придешь так скоро. Мы же виделись только вчера.  
\- Как ты наверняка понимаешь, Лестрейд, раз ты сейчас в сознании, я могу приходить к тебе, даже не являясь ни твоим родственником, ни официальным партнером, ни даже признанным обществом другом. Если тебе не нравится...  
Шерлока всегда раздражала эта спокойная полуулыбка Лестрейда, особенно если учесть тот факт, что он использовал ее только для него. Но сегодня он был в настроении прощать все, что угодно.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел, - Лестрейд похлопал его по ноге и Шерлок чуть не пересел с его кровати на стул. - Ты даже принес... мандарины?  
\- Не волнуйся, я купил их в магазине рядом с больницей и ничего не успел с ними сделать.  
У Лестрейда совершенно точно смеялись глаза, хотя тон был серьезным.  
\- Тогда я съем их спокойно.  
Шерлок отвел взгляд от его губ и, осмелев, взял Лестрейда за руку.  
\- Где твой сосед?  
\- На процедурах, - Лестрейд вздохнул. - Тут, конечно, хорошо обо мне заботятся, но как же скучно! Скорей бы меня выписали.  
\- Ты все равно не сможешь сразу вернуться к работе.  
\- Да, но я смогу помыться в своей ванной. Это многое значит для мужчины, Шерлок - собственная ванная комната.  
\- И отсутствие соседа, оставного военного, который все время говорит тебе, что твоей самой большой ошибкой в жизни было поступление в Хендон, а не в какую-нибудь военную академию?  
Лестрейд застонал:  
\- А еще он говорит о величии империи.  
\- Прими мои соболезнования, - Шерлок подумал и неуверенно спросил, - Разве мужчины в твоем возрасте не должны с тоской вспоминать о старых добрых временах?  
Лестрейд смеялся, пока не начал задыхаться. Шерлок терпеливо ждал, пока тот откашляется и успокоится.  
\- Когда выйду отсюда, пойду в кино, - сказал он, отдышавшись. - Все равно на какой фильм. Не поверишь - как пришел в себя, все думал - к черту, пока на больничном, буду жить, как нормальный человек. Пойду в кино, в кафе, в парк, буду дома лежать на кровати и читать книги. Пойдешь со мной?  
Шерлоку показалось, что все вокруг него на секунду замерло.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Сомневаюсь, что мне понравится фильм, на который ты меня поведешь. Я буду смотреть на людей вокруг. И на тебя.  
Лестрейд улыбнулся и снова похлопал его по ноге. Шерлок подсел поближе к нему. Он был уверен, что ему можно.


End file.
